Cuando diga 3, abre los ojos
by Miho Vage
Summary: El sexto y séptimo año de James, Lily y los demás chicos. Conocerán gente nueva y a ellos mismos, se enamorarán y los unirá un lazo muy especial.


**Disclaimer: el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa mente de J.K. Rowling (Amen!) solo algunos personajes son creados por mi…**

**Capítulo 1: De regreso a Hogwarts **

En el alfeizar de una ventana en una pequeña y acogedora casa, se encontraba una hermosa chica de un cabello largo y liso, con suaves ondas, extremadamente rojo y muy llamativo, de unos ojos verde esmeralda que tampoco pasaban desapercibidos y eran muy expresivos, tenia una pequeña nariz respingada y una pequeña boca de labios gruesos, era de estatura promedio para su edad, dieciséis años, era una chica muy hermosa. Se encontraba pensando en como sería su sexto año, solo quedaba una semana para empezar las clases y estaba muy emocionada porque se encontraría con sus amigos e iría a su segundo hogar, Hogwarts. Después de un verano un tanto… ¿esquizofrénico?, sería un gran alivio irse de casa, aunque extrañaría mucho a sus padres; es que con una hermana como la suya, era difícil que existiera la paz en es casa. Lily, después de unos años intentando recuperar la relación con su hermana Petunia, se dio por vencida, siempre que intentaba acercarse de cualquier manera, o siquiera nombraba Hogwarts o algún hechizo nuevo, se ponía a chillar despotricando contra todo lo relacionado a la magia, lo que la incluía a ella; nunca se había tomado muy a pecho los insultos e improperios, pero el día que empezó a meterse con sus amigos todo cambió.

_Flashback_

_Lily ayudaba a su madre a lavar los platos que utilizaron en la cena, esa tarde había llegado de Hogwarts y estaba contándole a sus padres todas las aventuras vividas en su quinto año, los Timos, la terrible pelea con Snape en el lago, alguna que otra broma de los merodeadores y sobre sus mejores amigas Jane, Samantha y Alexandra (o como ella las llamaba Sam y Alex). Hasta que escucharon como entraba alguien por la puerta principal._

_-Oh!, parece que llegó Petunia- dijo la madre de la pelirroja, era una mujer de estatura promedio, también era pelirroja pero llevaba la cabellera corta y de unos grandes ojos celestes.- Petunia, querida, ven a saludar a tu hermana que llegó hace unas horas- llamó la mujer a su hermana-._

_Petunia, de mala gana fue a la cocina, saludó a sus padres y a su hermana con un simple "Hola" dirigido a nadie en particular. No le agradaba mucho que Lily llegase, ya que siempre se llevaba la atención de todos lo que la rodeaban y no paraba de parlotear sobre ese colegio suyo, donde había más bichos raros como ella. Lily hizo ademán de darle un abrazo pero se detuvo al ver la mueca de asco que ponía su hermana al verla y pensó que no era la mejor idea._

_-Lily nos contaba como le fue este año,- dijo su padre tanteando el terreno, era un hombre buen mozo y rubio, tenía unos ojos de un color tan verde como los de Lily- decía que fue un año ajetreado debido a los… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban, cariño?-._

_-Timos, papá, y ayudan a los magos y brujas a escoger lo que quieren estudiar después de Hogwarts.- dijo la ojiverde, sin poder reprimir su instinto de sabelotodo, un tanto cohibida por la presencia de petunia._

_-Eso, los Timos; y además nos contaba que un tal James Potter, que por cierto, no para de nombrar; les hizo a ella y sus amigas una broma que tu madre y yo consideramos graciosa, pero Lily no, además me gustaría conocer al chico Potter…- fue interrumpido por su madre, que al ver que Lily enrojecía tanto, decidió intervenir-._

_-Lily, ¿por qué no nos cuantas sobre Jane, Sam y Alex?, hablas mucho sobre ellas pero no las conocemos aún-._

_-Bueno… mm, no se por donde empezar. Son chicas muy alegres y divertidas, estudian conmigo desde mi primer año en Hogwarts, compartimos cuarto ya que las cuatro estamos en Gryffindor – empezó a explicar Lily con más entusiasmo, pero fue interrumpida por Petunia-._

_-¡A nadie le interesa saber sobre tus estúpidas amigas, fenómeno!- dijo muy enfadada la rubia- ¡Y no hace falta que presumas sobre ellas, ya que deben de ser unas regaladas!- dijo con todo el odio que fue capaz de transmitir con esas palabras.-seguro solo están contigo por lástima-._

_Lily estaba tan roja de ira que competía con su pelo. Podía soportar que la insultara a ella, pero no iba a dejar que insultara a sus amigas_

_-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Petunia?!- exclamó muy molesta la pelirroja- He estado aguantando y soportando tus insultos por cinco años, me he quedado callada cuando debería defender al mundo en el que pertenezco y todo lo que pienso, pero no voy tolerar que insultes a unas chicas maravillosas que tengo el placer de decir que son mis mejores amigas, y que, por cierto, ni siquiera conoces para estarlas llamando de esa manara.- A medida que hablaba iba bajando el tono de voz.- He intentado salvar nuestra relación de hermanas cientos de veces, acercándome a ti, preguntándote sobre tu vida pero siempre me excluyes. Y estoy harta de esto, nunca pusiste de tu parte. Por eso me rindo.- esto último lo dijo en un murmullo, mostrándose como en verdad se sentía, derrotada-._

_Los padres de las chicas estaban muy sorprendidos tanto por lo que había dicho Petunia como lo que había dicho Lily. _

_Petunia, en cambio, solo atinó a darse la vuelta y salir de la casa_

_Lily murmuró una disculpa y subió corriendo las escaleras, se encerró en su habitación derramando lágrimas de tristeza porque acababa de perder a su hermana, pero sintiéndose libre porque por fin había sacado todo lo que tenía guardado desde hace mucho._

_Fin Flashback_

Después de ese día las cosas fueron de mal en peor ya que siempre que las hermanas estaban en una misma habitación, la tención era palpable. Sus padres no opinaban nada al respecto, cosa que Lily agradecía profundamente. La ojiverde trataba de evitar a Petunia casi siempre pero era difícil ya que vivían en el mismo techo, pero por suerte la chica se había tomado unas semanas de vacaciones con unas amigas por lo que Lily pudo disfrutar un poco de sus padres.

Desvió la vista de las estrellas, recordar ese día y las semanas que le siguieron, solo la hacían poner triste, y no quería estar deprimida faltando solo unos días para empezar Hogwarts.

Se levantó, fue al baño y se preparó para dormir. Echó una ojeada a su cuarto recordando como jugaba en el de niña y una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en su delicado rostro; sacudió la cabeza y se acurruco bajo el edredón, para así perderse en los brazos de Morfeo.

oO-Oo

Pronto los días pasaron faltando así solo un día para ir a la estación de trenes, King Cross. Lily se encontraba en su habitación empezando a empacar ya que eran las dos de la tarde, preparó su neceser del baño, sus libros y finalmente se dispuso a clasificar la ropa para luego colocarla bien organizada en su baúl, por último liberó a su lechuza, una hembra muy sumisa y dulce, color crema con la cola y la punta de las alas marrones, y tenía unos enormes ojos color ámbar que escrutaban todo su alrededor; llamada Ámbar, haciendo alusión a sus ojos.

Cuando terminó ya eran las ocho de la noche por lo que bajó a cenar y pasar un rato con sus padres ya que se iría la mañana siguiente. Se dirigió sonriente a la cocina ya que su odiosa hermana no se encontraba; hablaron un poco de todo, recordando anécdotas y algunos viajes de vacaciones, mientras cenaban.

-¿Lily?- llamó la madre de la chica luego de unos minutos de silencio-.

-Dime, mamá- dijo la chica muy concentrada en su comida ya que el preparar todo hacía que su apetito, ya grande de por sí, se acrecentara aún más-.

-Tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando,- antes de que su madre terminara de hablar ya sabía que le diría, pero prefirió no interrumpir para estar segura.- y creemos que sería bueno que antes de que comenzaras las clases, deberías hablar con tu hermana- no estaba nada sorprendida, ya que era exactamente lo que se temía-.

Lily no respondió inmediatamente, se tomó su tiempo para tragar y luego tomar jugo. Ya le parecía extraño que sus padres un hubieran sacado a relucir el tema antes.

-Ese no es un tema que esté a discusión, mamá- dijo seria la pelirroja-.

-Cariño…- empezó su padre pero la ojiverde no lo dejó continuar-.

-No- dijo de manera cortante- no traten de excusar a Petunia, ella ya tomó su decisión hace mucho y yo ya tomé la mía; y sin ánimos de ser grosera, quisiera que por favor no se hablara más del tema en mi presencia- dijo algo enfadada- ahora, si me disculpan iré a dormir que mañana será un día largo. Buenas noches- y sir decir más se paró y con paso firme fue hasta su habitación. Se roescoger que quieren estudiar despues cambió, lavó los dientes, y se acostó; luego de unos minutos el sueño la venció y quedo rendida.

oO-Oo

A la mañana siguiente, un rayo de sol en la cara de Lily, le indica que es hora de despertar, ve la hora, eran las ocho treinta, el expreso salía a las once, así que aún tenía algo de tiempo.

Luego de asearse en el baño, bajó para desayunar con sus padres, pasaron el rato hablando de trivialidades hasta que se hicieron las diez, por lo que la ojiverde se cambió y terminó de guardar en el baúl las cosas que faltaban. Bajó y fue recibida con un gran abraso por parte de su padre y otro abrazo aún más prolongado de su madre. La chica se había vestido con unos jeans y una camisa de tiras fucsia, arriba de esta, tenía una chaqueta con tela de jean pero color gris, y por último unos converse grises.

-Lily, sabes que podemos llevarte, no hace falta que vallas en ese autobús.- dijo su padre por enésima vez en la mañana-.

-No papá- dijo Lily con voz cansina- iré más rápido en el autobús noctambulo, solo falta media hora y quiero encontrar un compartimiento-.

Luego de eso, besó a sus padres y se apresuró a salir, una vez en la calle, levantó la varita y unos segundos después el gran autobús estaba frente a sus ojos.

El viaje fue extremadamente movido, al llegar a la estación sintió nauseas, por lo que decidió sentarse unos minutos en una banca. Cuando se dispuso a pararse no pudo evitar sentir la sensación de que el día sería largo. Cuando Lily traspasó la barrera al anden nueve y tres cuartos, ya había muchos alumnos con sus respectivos padres, despidiéndose y deseándose buena suerte para este año.

Se apresuró a subir al expreso, buscó por unos minutos hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, se instaló y se dispuso a esperar a sus amigas, sacó uno de sus libros favoritos y empezó a leer; a los pocos minutos llegó Alexandra Brandon, una chica alta, rubia, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura y de ojos azul claro, ella era una chica muy tímida pero cuando la hacían enojar daba mucho miedo. Estaba vestida con unos jeans, un blusa de seda azul claro que combinaban con sus ojos, y unas zapatillas azul negras.

-Hola Lily…- dijo con un suspiro cansino y se puso a acomodar su baúl junto al de Lily- ¿qué tal el verano?- dijo con una gran sonrisa-.

-Hola Alex- cerró su libro y le contó todo lo ocurrido con su hermana y las semanas que le siguieron a eso-.

-Wow…- fue todo lo que pudo decir la rubia, aún estaba sorprendida por lo que hizo la hermana de su amiga, ella no tenía hermanos, pero aún así no podía concebir como una persona podía comportarse así. Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una pelinegra con el pelo un poco más abajo de los hombros, con unos ojos grises que si te fijabas bien, podías ver destellos violetas, era tan alta como Lily y era muy alegre y extrovertida, se llevaba bien con todas las personas que la rodeaban, su nombre era Samantha Green y estaba vestida con una falda por las rodillas violeta y una camisa de tiras blanca, con muchos accesorios en las muñecas y cuello, y unas sandalias plateadas.

-¡¿Qué hay chicas?!- preguntó con una gran sonrisa-.

-Hola Sam- dijeron las chicas al unísono-.

- ¿Por qué esas caras largas?, deberían estar felices porque al fin nos vemos después de dos largos meses- dijo intentando animar a sus amigas- ¿alguna ha visto a Jake?- dijo la chica asomándose por la ventana de la puerta del compartimiento-.

Lily y Alex no pudieron más que reír, Jake Collins era un chico de Ravenclaw de su año, que conocían desde los once por ser primo de Alex, y era sabido por todos que los dos estaban enamorados del otro desesperadamente, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás, Sam?- preguntó Alex una vez que se calmó -.

-¿Decirle qué?- dijo Sam distraída ya que ahora los buscaba por la ventana para ver si estaba fuera del tren-.

-¡Sam!- la llamó Lily al ver que la chica ni les prestaba atención- Sabemos que estas coladita por Jake-.

-Yo no…- intentó decir la pelinegra, pero fue acallada por Alex-.

-No te molestes en negarlo, te conocemos demasiado bien, y además no te molestas mucho en ocultarlo-. Dijo la chica como si le explicara a un niño que dos más dos son cuatro-.

-Es que…- empezó Sam buscando las palabras para explicarse- Jake es el hombre, el debería declarárseme primero, además no estoy segura de si siente lo mismo, no quiero ser el objeto de burlas de todo el colegio- dijo bajando la vista-.

-Primero,- empezó a enumerar Lily, algo molesta por la actitud de su amiga-La chica más feminista que conozco después de Jane, ¿dice que el hombre se tiene que declarar primero?, ¿quién eres y que has hecho con Samantha Green?- la aludida solo atinó a bajar la vista nuevamente- Segundo, ¡claro que Jake siente lo mismo por ti, díselo y se feliz!- dijo Lily alzando la voz y gesticulando exageradamente con las manos-.

Después de eso, las chicas al ver que Sam no respondía y se sentía muy incómoda decidieron cambiar de tema, hablaron de el verano, que hicieron, Lily le contó a Sam lo ocurrido con su hermana, así pasaron unos minutos hasta que un toqueteo en la puerta las hizo parar y ver de quien se trataba. Eran dos chicos muy parecidos, la chica era tan alta como Alex tenía una larga cabellera rubia y unos ojos azul índigo, lo que los hacía muy llamativos, era muy hermosa; y el chico; era también alto, tenía el cabello tan rubio como la chica y los ojos del mismo azul índigo, parecí ser muy tímido, también era muy apuesto.

-Hola,- dijo la chica con voz alegre y una sonrisa amable- lamentamos molestarlas, pero es que todos los demás compartimientos ya están ocupados y este era el que esta era el que estaba más vacío- dijo ahora con una sonrisa apenada- ¿creen que podríamos quedarnos?-.

-Claro, te entiendo perfectamente, cuando se llenan y no encuentras un compartimiento es realmente molesto- dijo Sam feliz por conocer gente nueva- pasen y siéntanse como en casa- dijo haciendo reír a todos con su último comentario, excepto al chico, que solo sonrió tímidamente-.

-Muchísimas gracias- dijo la chica nueva con una gran sonrisa, una vez que tomaron asiento, la chica comenzó a hablar nuevamente- mi nombre en Emily Roberts y el es mi hermano mellizo Matt- dijo Emily señalando a su hermano-.

-Bueno… yo soy Lily Evans, esta de aquí es Alexandra Brandon,- dijo señalando a su rubia amiga- y ella es Samantha Green-dijo ahora señalando a su otra amiga-.

-Pueden llamarme Sam…- empezó enfrascándose rápidamente en una charla con Emily-.

Luego de unos minutos, sorprendiendo a todos ya que no había hablado desde que los mellizos entraron, Alex habló:

-No recuerdo haberlos visto nunca por los pasillos. Nosotras tres, junto con una amiga que debe llagar en cualquier momento estamos en Gryffindor, ¿en qué casa están ustedes?-.

-Oh!...- se sorprendió Emily, dándole un rápida mirada a Matt- Es que somos nuevos, empezaremos sexto curso este año-.

-¿Y de donde vienen?- preguntó Lily-.

-Venimos de Estados Unidos, y estudiamos en la academia de Nueva York de magia, pero nos -mudamos a Inglaterra este verano por el trabajo de nuestros padres-.

Luego de eso Emily se vio interrumpida por todo tipo de preguntas de las chicas, preguntaron desde el color de las paredes de la escuela, hasta como se llamaba el profesor más antiguo ( a lo que Lily no pudo evitar nombrar que ellos tenían un profesor fantasma). A los pocos minutos las chicas se vieron interrumpidas por el pitido del tren que indicaba que faltaba poco para salir.

-Chicas, ni Jane, ni Jake llegan- dijo Alex preocupada-.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar preocuparse también al ver que el tren empezaba a avanzar. Pero toda preocupación se esfumó cuando una morena abrió la puerta del compartimiento de sopetón con cara muy molesta.

-¡PIERDETE; BLACK!- dijo gritándole a un chico muy apuesto que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, pero antes de que el chico contestara, la morena ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara. La chica, Jane Cooper, tenía un cabello castaño claro, hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos grandes ojos marrón oscuro, tenía una pequeña nariz recta y labios carnosos, era la más bajita del grupo, pero se caracterizaba por tener, junto con la pelirroja, un carácter de los mil demonios, llevaba un vestido azul marino a la mitad del muslo, y una pañoleta blanca alrededor del cuello. Matt estaba embobado con la chica.

-Maldita sea,- también se caracterizaba por no tener el vocabulario más inocente- dejé mi baúl en el pasillo con el idiota de Black- dijo muy enojada. Con tanto alboroto no se había percatado de los mellizos. Salió y encontró el pasillo libre asl junta a los de sus amigascomodar su badijo muy enojada.

con la pelirroja, un caracter econtestar, la morena ya le hab se atreví que se apresuró a cogerlo y entrar rápido.

Una vez adentro, se dispuso a acomodar su baúl junta a los de sus amigas, mientras decía toda clase de palabras mal sonantes contra Black.

-Cielos Jane, ¿no deberías calmarte?- le preguntó Sam a su amiga-.

-¡¿Calamarme?!- empezó Jane con la voz más aguda debido a la indignación- ¡Teniendo a ese ******* como compañero de curso, calmarme es lo que menos se me pasa por la cabeza!-. dijo molesta con su amiga-.

-A ver, ¿Qué te hizo ahora?- dijo Alex más que acostumbrada a las peleas entre esos dos-.

-Se puso a insinuar que yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, como el resto de las babosas que estudian con nosotras,- esto última frase la dujo soltando un bufido- ¡jamás me enamoraría de semejante intento de ser humano!-.

-Ya deberías estar más que acostumbrada, has como yo con Potter, lo ignoras y ya, y si ves que se pasa de la raya, le lanzas un maleficio y listo. –dijo Lily con indiferencia- Además, por si no lo habías notado, hay más personas en el compartimiento que deben de pensar que eres una histérica-. Dijo mientras señalaba a Emily y a Dave, quien ahora la miraba con tristeza y anhelación, una chica tan linda como ella jamás se fijaría en un chico como él, que nunca podría decirle lo hermosa que era.

Jane pareció percatarse de los dos chicos, por lo que puso los ojos en blanco y deseó que la tierra se l tragara.

-Yo… eh… lo-o sie-ento- dijo muy apenada. Cuando fijó la vista en Matt se quedo asombrada por lo apuesto que era y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, mientras se sonrojaba, que fue correspondida por una sonrisa del chico; las demás chicas miraban con suspicacia a ese par tan disparejo- ¡Sam!- aprovechó la chica para poder apartar la vista del rubio- acabo de ver a Jake en un compartimiento con sus amigos- dijo mirándola con picardía.

-Lo saludo en un rato- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para demostrar que no le daba importancia, pero en realidad se moría por verlo.- Esta loca histérica de aquí,- empezó a presentarla Sam- es nuestra amiga Jane Cooper, la que faltaba para nuestro cuarteto- dijo ganándose las risas de todos.

Luego de eso, Jane tomó asiento en frente de Matt, al lado de la ventana, quién se había sonrojado.

El expreso de Hogwarts ya había arrancado y todos menos Matt y Jane, estaban enfrascados en una agradable conversación sobre las casas de Hogwarts. Después de unos minutos en los que Jane se había hartado de seguir sonrojada y de mirar sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, sacó su ipod y se puso a escuchar música mientras miraba por la ventana. Matt en cambio aprovechó que la chico se había volteado para mirarle bien la cara, era muy hermosa… pero ahí era cuando el se frenaba y se recordaba que una chica como ella jamás saldría con un chico con su problema.

Al cabo de un par de horas, las chicas, seguían enfrascadas en sus cosas, Jane estaba muy concentrada haciendo gestos con las manos sobre sus piernas como si fuera un piano (y es que la chica en verdad tocaba el piano, era su pasión), y el único chico había sacado un libro.

-¡Jane!- la llamó Sam sacándole un audífono- ¿trajiste el piano?- preguntó emocionada, luego de que la morena asintiera, dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y le dijo-¿podrías tocar algo?- le dijo haciendo un falso puchero- y hasta podrías cantar- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco ante la reacción de su amiga, ella era una chica extrovertida, pero también muy tímida cuando no estaba en confianza, y teniendo a dos completos desconocidos en el mismo compartimiento, no la hacía sentir muy segura de si misma.

-No creo…- antes de que terminara ya había sido interrumpida por Lily-.

-Oh vamos!, si sabes que lo estas deseando-.

Aún se mostraba algo reacia, pero al ver la amabilidad en los ojos de los chicos nuevos, no pudo mas que resignarse y sacar su teclado.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, empezó una suave melodía, muy dulce y algo melancólica, era fácil dejarse llevar por el sonido que desprendías las teclas del teclado; luego de unos segundos empezó a cantar con una voz grave y refinada, que hacía que te salieran lágrimas de lo hermosa que era (_N/A: la canción que canta Jane es "A Thousand Years" de Christina Perri, y la voz… bueno… eso queda a imaginación de cada quien)._

oO-Oo

En otro compartimiento no muy lejos, cuatro chicos planeaban la primera broma del año, hecha especialmente para los Slytherin.

-Entonces cuando se escuche la explosión, ya sabes lo que harás Wormtail- estaba explicando James Potter, un chico de estatura promedio, muy guapo, con el cabello negro y muy desordenado, tenía los ojos color avellana y tras estos unas gafas.- Luego Padfoot hará su aparición bajo la capa invisible y…-.

-Espera.- fue interrumpido por Sirius Black, era alto, y llevaba el pelo a la altura del cuello, tenía unos ojos grises muy expresivos.- ¿No escuchan esa música?- dijo abriendo la puerta del compartimiento y asomando la cabeza-.

Los demás se hicieron silencio para escuchar a que se refería el ojigris.

-Es cierto...-dijo un chico llamado Remus de unos dulces ojos color miel, y cabello castaño claro, era el más alto de todos, y era la voz de la razón del grupo; además, cada luna llena el ojimiel se transformaba en un grande y feroz lobo.-.

-¿Creen que será alguna de las chicas de nuestro curso?- preguntó el último integrante de ese alocado cuarteto, Peter, un chico regordete y bajito, de pelo color paja y pequeños ojos llorosos.- deberíamos ir…-.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Wormtail- se apresuró a decir James-.

-Que raro…- dijo Remus con la ironía impregnada en la voz, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y salía-.

Los otros tres chicos salieron detrás del licántropo, buscaron durante unos minutos hasta que dieron con el compartimiento por el que salía la maravillosa melodía.

-Creo que es aquí, abre tu Prongs- dio Sirius haciéndose el desentendido-.

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer longfic, así que no se si logre superar sus expectativas… En fin, espero que les guste._

_Seguramente notaron que nombré el ipod (Dios bendiga a ese aparato!..), así como una canción, que obviamente, no son de la época de los padres de Harry, pero lo estoy haciendo a conciencia y esos pequeñitos detalles, me ayudaran a desarrollas la historia._

_El fic transcurrirá durante el sexto y séptimo curso de los chicos. Espero que les guste. Un beso!_


End file.
